1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for workflow decision management.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional networks contain various networked devices. User's often use the various devices, or adjust particular settings of the devices, in accordance with consistent patterns and scenarios of device usage. Despite routinely using devices according to theses consistent patterns and scenarios of device usage, conventional networked devices still often require user intervention to change attribute values of a device. It would be advantageous if there were a method of workflow decision management that used workflows to change in values of device attributes in a network in dependence upon identified patterns of usage and identified scenarios that did not require user intervention.